This invention relates to an apparatus for levelling the ground, and in particular for an apparatus for use in levelling ridges on gravel roads.
It is common practice when resurfacing gravel roads to reclaim the gravel from the shoulders of the road. During the reclaiming process, gravel and sod are plowed onto the road from the shoulders. A need exists for a machine to pulverize the gravel and sod ridges formed on the road.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above defined need by providing a relatively simple apparatus for levelling a road, and in particular for pulverizing a ridge formed on a road, so that only loose grass and gravel remain.